All To Myself
by XbuttonsX
Summary: If you have your first kiss on top of a Ferris Wheel, you'll stay with your partner for the rest of your lives.


**All to Myself**

Merry Christmas to my Marly. She wanted a happy, cute, funny AxelDemyx. Hope I did a decent job.

**Summary- **If you have your first kiss on top of a Ferris Wheel, you'll stay with your partner for the rest of your lives. 

**Pairing - **AxelDemyx

**Song - **All To Myself by Marianas Trench

**xXx**

"C'mon, c'mon, it's gonna start soon!"

Demyx rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's excitement. Axel pulled him through the crowds, dodging around fair-goers of all ages, though the majority of them were their own age. They had already spent hours at the fair, watching as the day faded to night, the rides coming alive with lights to go with their blaring music. It had been magic, pure magic as the duo had bounded from one ride to the next, Demyx having those adrenaline-seeking butterflies rushing around inside his stomach. He didn't know when his nerves had changed from being horrified of the rides, to being nervous around Axel.

When they made it to a stage - the redhead's destination - a few of their friends waved, two of the stage-hands pulling the up from the crowd. Demyx nearly refused to release Axel's hand, but the elder teen urged him on, giving him a small tap on the butt for extra support. "Yeah, Demyx!" The blonde blushed at the sound of his best friend's voice booming above the large crowd that had gathered.

"Alright, ladies and gents! The last contestant has made it! Let the talent show begin!"

Demyx felt his cheeks heating as Pence, a friend from school and the announcer for the talent show, began rattling off the acts. He would be last. That meant that he had all that time to sit back and watch the other contestants shine a lot brighter than he ever could. All he was worried about at that moment was making a fool of himself in front of Axel. It wasn't like it would be new for him to make a fool out of himself in front of the redhead, but tonight was special. He wanted tonight to stay special. They'd been together for three whole months, friends for years. But this was the longest Axel had ever stayed with one of his many lovers so Demyx wanted to make it special. He knew they would last. There was no way they wouldn't. So he wanted Axel to know that.

The time sped by as Demyx thought the words over, the song he had picked bounding around inside his head. He hadn't brought his own sitar, but there was a guitar being used by another contestant that he had asked to borrow. He strummed a little bit, getting used to the new feel. Whether he would be ready in time to shine, he didn't know. But he would try. Finally, Pence announced his name and he could hear the cheers. He'd performed at school a few times, so he knew some of the crowd had heard him before though the butterflies still rattled about inside him.

Walking carefully but casually out on the stage so as not to trip over any of the wires, Demyx smirked as he stopped in front of the microphone that had been set up center stage, just for him. Axel was easily spotted in the large crowd that had gathered, so Demyx trained his eyes on those crimson spikes.

"Dem-yx! That's ma bo-oy!" Demyx blushed as the words washed over him, but his smirk never faltered. His legs spread slightly, giving him the stance necessary to rock out but not topple over. Pulling the mic closer, Demyx let his gaze sweep out over the audience. As he suspected, he knew a lot of the faces screaming at him.

"Hey Axe, shut up and listen, would ya? This' for you." Demyx righted the mic, forcing it into a position where he would be able to move around without knocking it over. "But I'm not startin' till I hear you all screamin'! Get pumped, people!" Demyx gripped the electric guitar in his hands, glad that it hadn't been a country one kicking around backstage. The crowd in front of him exploded in screams, people jumping for him already. His smirk widened. This is what he lived for. His fingers drummed on the strings, plucking out a fast melody, picking out a beat with the heel of his hand thudding against the instrument he held. More screams echoed into the warm night. They knew the song.

_"Don't patronize, I realize, I'm losin' and this is my real life. I'm half asleep and I am wide awake. This habit is always so hard to break. Don't wanna be the bad guy. Been blamin' myself and I think ya know why I'm killing time. Time's killin' you every way that I do. Did you say please just follow me, I thought you wanted me cause I want you all to myself."_

Demyx smirked as he sang the words, staring straight at his boyfriend as he said the words. Axel's face was blank, a blush lining it. He was the only one in the whole crowd that wasn't jumping and screaming. But Demyx knew that face. That was Axel's "Holy-shit-how-am-I-the-lucky-bastard-that-can-hear-this-angelic-voice-whenever-I-want?" face. Axel always wore that expression when he heard Demyx sing, giving the blonde a greater reason to do so. He'd already written a few of his own songs, but he hadn't felt comfortable with letting anyone but Axel hearing them, not yet.

His fingers danced on the strings and his eyes slowly fell closed with the rhythms and beats and pitches. Then it came to the part without the instrumentals and a shiver of joy ran through the blonde as he took the mic in both hands, staring directly at Axel, who looked like he was going to start crying from the sheer emotion that was flooding the stage. Demyx stopped dancing around the stage, letting the pure meaning of the words wash out over the audience, mainly over his boyfriend. "_Please just follow me. I thought you wanted me cause I want you all to myself. I can try and suck it up. I just can't suck it up. Make me feel like-_"Demyx exploded into motion, his guitar sounding out without missing a beat.

Red in the face and breathing heavily, Demyx finished his song. The amount of cheers he gathered from the crowd made it all worth it, seeing Axel's face shatter into a grin, the spell broken when the sound stopped made his heart swell. This is what he was born to do. Pence walked back out on stage and a few people shouted for an encore, but Demyx shook his head. Pence clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a mischievous smirk. "Demyx, man, you know the rules! Real professionals aren't allowed to enter."

Demyx's face darkened even further as he bit his lip, holding back a giggle. "Hey man, I ain't gettin' paid so I'm not a professional."

"I think that you'd sell fifty CD's right here lookin' at the crowd you gathered." More screams exploded from the audience. Pence reminded everyone who he was, slipping the mic away from his mouth when Demyx waved at the crowd. "Serious man, you need a producer? Pence could hook you up with some right awesome deals. Anything to listen to that voice of yours. Look, ya made some chicks cry. I could make ya a star!" Demyx could have sworn he saw money-signs flash across Pence's eyes, but he just smirked.

"I'll make sure I remember that."

"Demyx!" Axel had worked himself to the front of the crowd, reaching out for his blonde. Getting the okay from Pence that he was able to leave, Demyx shoved the guitar he had borrowed behind one of the amps before slipping from the stage, right into the redhead's arms. Axel pressed a kiss to the nearly-shaved side of his head, earning a giggle from the blonde. "You're amazing. Got it memorized? But friggin' dedicating that to me? Really? You want me to die, right here, in the middle of all these people? Oh, Dem, that was ... oh my god."

Demyx nuzzled into the redhead's neck, loving how tight Axel's arms were around him. "C'mon, I wanna go on one last ride before they close up for the night, 'kay?" Axel squeezed tighter before releasing the younger.

"Wherever you wanna go. I think you've earned it."

Demyx blushed, but let his hand wander down to take hold of Axel's as they slipped easily through the crowd, everyone congratulating him on his 'amazing' singing and playing. Finally they reached the base of the ride Demyx wanted to go on. They hadn't been on it once that day, due to Axel's fear of being stuck at the top. "F-Ferris Wheel? Dem... Really?" Anxiety spilled into the redhead's voice as he looked way up high to the top of the ride that you could see the whole city from.

"C'mon, you said I earned it, right? It's okay. I'll be there to hold your hand."

Axel shut his eyes, tightening the grip on Demyx's hand. "You better not let go. And don't you _dare _rock the car."

Demyx just grinned, giving a squeeze to the already sweating hand in his own. "I'll be a good boy. Don't worry."

Soon they were at the head of the line. Demyx raised their conjoined hands to show the opperator that they had their braclets, but the tired man didn't seem to care who went on his ride. "It'll be fine, don't worry." There was the harsh grate of metal on metal as they were fastened into the car. Demyx felt the butterflies swirl through him, both from the ascending heights and what he was going to do in only a matter of minutes. "Axel, open your eyes. Look."

"N-No! W-We're up at the top. I know we're up at the top! Demyx, this isn't funny! I'm scared!" Demyx shifted, making the car rock. He coudln't believe his luck. They had been stopped up at the top to let passengers on and off, just like he'd wanted. Axel squeaked when he felt himself sway, but he calmed slightly when he felt Demyx against his arm.

"Axel, just look, okay? I promise, nothin' bad's gonna happen." Demyx ran one hand up to angle the elder's chin down so that when he opened those emerald eyes, they would be looking at each other. Finally the redhead did as he was told, squinting from fear, not feeling like watching himself die. "I've heard that ... if you .. have your first kiss on the top of a Ferris Wheel ... that you'll stay with that person forever. What do you say, Axel? Think you can put up with me forever?"

Axel's face melted into the one he used when Demyx sang. Without waiting for an answer, knowing that the machine would spring back to life soon and the moment would be lost, Demyx pulled their faces close together, brushing their lips, allowing Axel to be the first to feel them. It took the redhead a moment, but soon Axel had his own hand brushing against Demyx's cheek, shaking from fear and disbelief. The ride lurched and Axel winced, but soon even the motion was forgotten as they moved closer together, breaking apart when they could be seen, gasping for their breath in those moments.

"_I want you all to myself_, Demyx."

When the ride slowed to a halt with them at the bottom, Axel flashed their wirsts. "We're goin' again." The blushing blonde could only giggle.

**xXx**

The End

**xXx**

Jeez, cute is ... difficult to say the least. :P

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
